monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artemis Paradox
No need to scroll down for ages anymore... Artemis Paradox 08:18, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Elitists It's these two art, and they also came on the chat, pissed everyone off and left while i wasn't there. User:Ein183 User:Jericho akasukami . And yea, if you spot them on the chatroom when I'm not there, can you please copy and paste their "Elitism" in notepad or something and send them to me should you encounter them? Vesuvius (talk) 20:52, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Death56 04:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC)Death56 you might as well join me for hunting some white fatas for some fun......will ya? ... Read my userpage before starting a talk like this. Artemis Paradox 10:55, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Reason Well, the reason I rarely saw you in the chatroom is because not too long ago, New Zealand had a daylight saving and everyone must wind their clocks 1 hour backwards. Vesuvius (talk) 01:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Lol Art, check out the deletion log, it's HILARIOUS to read man, someone trying to insult me but epically fails, what a sight to see lol. Vesuvius (talk) 23:19, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The Wiki Hey art, can you take care of the wiki from vandals while I'm gone for awhile? Since I won't be able to get on the internet since it's not set up yet at my grandma's and who knows how long I'll have to wait for it to be set up and when it have been set up there might be a mountain full of vandals and pages created for vandal purposes. Vesuvius (talk) 22:55, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Re: The Wiki Hey art don't worry about deleting pages If anything or anyone needs to be blocked, tell me and i'll deal with it P.S I'll attempt to be online as much as I can to make sure pages are deleted ASAP --Tenchberry 08:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC) No Other Choice Well art, there's no other choice, I would delete them myself but as you can see, pitch doesn't get on the internet as much and so is tench, and yea it's annoying that there's a page in the wiki emptied out and not deleted yet for ages. Vesuvius (talk) 22:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Whats the highest # your defense has ever reached?Duol3 You excited about mh3? Heres what I want you to do Hey art, Whenever you see a page with useless spam content, report the page first of all and place it in the catergory of spam or other If you see an already existing page that has been vandalised, report it under the caergory of vandal --Tenchberry 09:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Ad hoc party hey seen you on ad hoc party, was fighting cham when you came in my room >.> Sentoryu Raven 18:02, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ad hoc party sure mate, my PSN is Sentoryu_Raven, is you hadn't already guessed lol Sentoryu Raven 15:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) About reporting Im not sure, actually Try reporting it again, if it continues then tell me --Tenchberry 15:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ... Im not sure...something strange is going on I tried asking him but he wouldnt say --Tenchberry 19:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Well.. Maybe hes going through something rough atm Its probably something not too big as hes still contactable via Ad Hoc party Anyway we'll have wait and see for now --Tenchberry 19:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Since I don't want to spam up your talk I'll answer here. lol :) Perhaps that's what it is, sounds pretty plausible... you're right, let's just wait. I don't think he'll be telling us through our talk though but rather in the chatroom. I don't know, if he clarifies it to you I'd like to hear it as well. Artemis Paradox 19:30, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Ad Hoc Parties Hello, I've seen a bit about these "Ad Hoc Partie" do you guys meet online? If so how can I do that? But if you guys just get together in person obviously I wouldn't be able to join. So if you could just leave a message on my talk page. Fortuan 20:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info, it helps out a lot. I have only 1 problem I don't have a PS3 and affording one right now isn't possible. But, thanks again. If I do get one I will definately do that. Re: request for adminship hey arc, Seeing as the other admins are inactive, essentially its my desicion if your promoted or not. Of course you deserve to be an admin, but i dont have the power to promote users You'll either have to wait for a response from pitch or ask Kirkburn to assign a new bureaucrat, preferably myself. --Tenchberry 16:20, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Done and done. Enjoy. Dont forget about those problem reports you filed... --Uberfuzzy 23:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Haha, don't worry I won't. Just started with them, with 1 so far I don't know what to do... About adopting the wiki... So if i requested to adopt the wiki, i would become the main administrator of the wiki? --Tenchberry 21:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Congratz Congratulations on becoming and Admin. Sentoryu Raven 11:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." Allow me to congratulate you as well. :) One day I shall as many edits as you... one day... ;) Lord Loss 09:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Yea yea delete it, its old, and i'm planning on recreating the website anyway. Sentoryu Raven 11:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." new chat http://www.mibbit.com/chat/##mhwikichat diffrent server might work better for you Sentoryu Raven 15:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." The Temporary Admin Program Three and only three members (you, SR if he wants and arc) will be made admins with rollback rights If this does not work, i will give the six most active members of the wiki rollback rights Keep in mind that if one of the three admins are inactive for more than a week without a valid reason, they will be demoted --Tenchberry 18:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ---------- Yes i do, art Which actually brings up a very good point, this wiki needs an update of content, badly. I think i might make a project and round up a team dedicated to editing the main wiki --Tenchberry 19:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Congrats Hey art, congrats on your adminship, although I don't know if it's temp or perm, anyway, was there any HUGE MASSIVE VANDAL THAT I WILL BAN THE GUY FOREVER that was done while I was away? Vesuvius (talk) 08:40, 24 June 2009 (UTC) The Bans You see, I ALWAYS ban people who vandals, no matter how big or tiny their vandals are I always ban em because I despise them. As for the lenght of the ban, that goes to what they did or said in the vandals and I always ban em as long as I want, there's basically no scales on how long someone needs to be ban (remember my 20 year ban?). Vesuvius (talk) 04:48, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Harith Hey art, it seems that harith is getting more and more immature, fatalis_tracker and I tried to reason with him to stop being so negative yet he refuses to listen and as usual, uses his last ditch effort, leaving the chat saying that he's sick of me for TALKING about people (what the hell??). Anyway, if you see him on the chat you should be aware that he'll act negative towards you and there's no need to reason as he'll act like usual and will not listen ONE BIT to you, oh and you needn't apologize for wanting him to apologize to YOU, since well he WAS the one who prolonged the usertalk argue by not admitting his guilt in the first place, and he said the chat to me that he was AFRAID to apologize, what's there to it? Weird.... Vesuvius (talk) 09:42, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Actually Fatalis Tracker is fatalis tracker, he's not harith, but you should know that fatalis tracker isn't 100% fit to be a chat OP, since he said that he 'banned' Michael Jackson talk because an argue started ONCE when somebody was talking about MJ and he'll kick as a 'warning' and ban afterwards if someone talks about him, but that's no reason to ban the topic rite? Rather, it's WHO started the stupid idiotic argue in the first place that needs kicking, or banning if it's WAY too far. Vesuvius (talk) 13:07, 27 June 2009 (UTC) The Problem Reports I saw your talk with tench art, and to tell you something that kind of thing HAS happened before when I was like the only admin who logs in everyday and clean the wiki (longest time was 11 days of no reports as seen in the Problem Reports List), but yea not getting any problem reports can make you think there may be a glitch in the wiki, or it could also mean a good thing, no probs in the wiki. Vesuvius (talk) 10:49, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Problem Reports Yah, that may partially be my bad... See I've been taking a more active role in cleaning up vandalism myself, rather than simplly filling out a problem report, its much less hastle for both of us that way... However, I've been fairly active lately and there actually hasn't been much true vandalism, which is good news to report. Also to my knowledge the report problem button is still functioning at 100% capacity. NiteShadeX 12:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC)NiteShade Re:Re: problem reports Double Re, can you official do that? Meh whatever. Can't find a way to word this right so bare with me. I usually don't take into consideration that punishment is sometimes assotiated with problem reports. i still report an error if its something like this: "Random IP created page: Super Akantor blade, only content is "This sword rawks!"" Because obviously I can't delete the page. But if its something like changing volganos' description to "Giant penis fish monster" I'm more inclined to simply change it back and forget that it ever happened. Are you suggesting that in the near future if I correct (minor) vandalism I should also report a problem, or would you and the other admins find that annoying, checking a problem only to see that its already fixed? NiteShadeX 13:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX Rollbacks I could answer that Q you asked tench, admins don't need rollbacks rights, coz we already have em :). Btw about you blocking anon users who causes vandals, you can try using the others for the lenght of the block and be ban em more heavily like I do sometimes lol. Vesuvius (talk) 09:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Arc Maybe tench was planning to just give him a rollback right, but decided to admin him after he gave him rollback. Btw about the bans, I don't think it's overkill for me, I WAS going to change the ban of the racist guy in the block log into 30 years, but it seems too much of a hassle so I changed my mind and go easy on that child molester. Vesuvius (talk) 09:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Future MH Wishlist Is it just me, or has that page gone to the dogs... The grammar is terrible, spelling is bad, and half the ideas or either pokemon or DMC rip offs. Well I guess everyones entitled to thier opinion. Maybe it should be broken down and catagorized. The page is a gold mine for stupid edits, and didn't it used to be about twice that length? Anyways, it needs cleaning up, but I'm definetly not doing it... Dilligently working on Ecologies: NiteShadeX 22:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry art, but whenever I check the RC you already took care of them lol. Anyway eversince I moved back to Indonesia our time-zone isn't as it used to be while I was back in New Zealand (like when you're still sleeping I keep a watch on the RC and vice versa), so yea, but anyway I'll always keep a look out for them everytime I'm on the comp. Vesuvius (talk) 11:33, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Dear Artemis I just saw your post on Vesuvius's page, and the reward page is on my opinion an extra motivation point, besides helping the site. Best Regards,--I'm that dutch guy. 17:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) PS. what do u think is better: LongSword,or Great Sword Artemis Thank you very much,i have an Eager Cleaver and an Ravager Blade+, when im fighting monsters like Kheze, or the Kut-Ku Family (Including Garuga) ima taking my Raveger with me,i just wanted some pro's and cons anyways it seems i need your help again... i wanna make full Garuga armor but i encountered a problemo. I need an Monster Bone+??? Where can i get it? Currently HR2, 4 star quests at the village elder. Thanks in advance, --that dutch guy. 18:54, 7 July 2009 (UTC) PS. I really do wanna get an award :D , at least the fellow wikipedian award NYA! Timezone Since I'm in Indonesia, I believe I'm like 5-6 hours ahead of you. Oh and RC means Recent Changes, so yea. Vesuvius (talk) 05:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Heey I got them from the Blue Menace quest (lol) I had to kill an Blue Kut-Ku i captured it and i got one. Full Garuga Armor now ! mhfu guild list hey artemis wat did u mean 4 vandelism i just made mhfu guild list i didnt know about another 1 exsited plz get back 2 me im man2beast Missing Pages? I just checked the Nargacuga page and it appears all pages related to it have been deleted. Or at the very least, every link is broken. You or Ves should check into that Asap. NiteShadeX 00:12, 11 July 2009 (UTC) True I think that may be the reason why, and yea I won't go easy on em anymore lol. Btw about you doing your job as an admin, actually in truth, you're doing a better job than tench himself, although it's weird that tench doesn't know how to de-admin people even though he's a bureacrat. Vesuvius (talk) 02:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC)